I'm here
by Ritter Sport
Summary: Daa! Daa! Daa! Will a person be still the same when they come back after a long period of time? More importantly, will emotions still be same as they were 4 years ago? Add that up with college, parties, jealousy, friendship and hormones and you got one he


_Enjoy...

* * *

_

_**November 19, 2001; Thursday; 1:21 PM**_

_**Heiomachi Junior High; Room 102 – Class 2-1**_

**54 Sakura Lane, Heiomachi, Japan**

"And with that, the square root of 121x will then be multiplied to –"

"_Would Kouzuki Miyu please report to the Principal's Office immediately. Once again, Would Kouzuki Miyu please report to the Principal's Office immediately."_

14 year old Kouzuki Miyu blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh," breathed Ms. Mizuno, lowering the piece of chalk she had been holding. She turned to her class and eyed Miyu. "I guess you should be going then,"

The blonde nodded dumbly, and pulled herself out of her chair. She spared a glance at Aya, who stared at her with confusion, obviously wanting to know what was going on. Miyu shrugged in response, equally lost as she was.

"Now hurry along," urged the teacher, shooing her with her ruler. "You wouldn't let the principal waiting,"

"H-hai," Miyu hurried out of the room, as whispers rose in the air.

"_Wonder what she did wrong..."_

"_She did a misdemeanor!" _

"_You think it's something serious?"_

"_Heard her mom will be in space longer..."_

Saionji Kanata watched as the white door slid closed with growing interest. Ignoring Ms. Mizuno's warning to quiet down and focus, he continued to stare at the closed door.

Dread grew in the pit of his stomach.

_**...Principal's Office...**_

Miyu stepped into the office after knocking, and narrowly missed being tackled by the deranged monkey. '_Stupid...' _She glared at the animal, which now sat on top of the bookshelf.

"Ah, Kouzuki-san,"

Composing herself, Miyu turned to the Principal and bowed respectfully. "Principal,"

"Please, have a seat,"

Miyu nodded and sat down. She finally took notice of the two people all dressed in black standing behind him. One burly man and one brunette woman. She cocked her head to the right in confusion, ignoring the stares of the two unknown people. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," The principal grinned. "In fact, it was a pleasure having you in our school over the year,"

"It was?" the blonde asked, scratching her head in confusion. The Principal nodded. "Ah...but...I still don't get it why I'm called here,"

The principal laughed sheepishly and scratched his chin. "Well yes...about that..." He looked thoughtful. "You see..."

"If I may Sir," interrupted the burly man, his Japanese held a thick accent. "First of all Ms Kouzuki, I am Sean Banks and this is Lynn Andrews. Both of us were sent here from NASA at the request of your parents." He gave her a small smile. "You see, we came here to, well, pick you up."

Her breath caught in her throat. She must've heard wrong.

Pick her up?

'_**Pick me up?**'_

'_**What!**'_

Miyu leaned forward, eyeing them with a miffed expression. "W-What?"

The middle-aged woman, Lynn, gave her a warm smile. "You're going to America."

Was this some kind of a joke?

"B-but I've been to America...a couple of months ago..." Her voice hitched slightly, was that desperation? "I-I don't understand..."

Lynn stepped around the desk and kneeled in front of Miyu, taking her hand. "I know this is sudden, but your parents' jobs were extended for a couple more years. The space trip your mother is on has also been extended, she wont be back on earth for another 4 months." She gave the blonde a smile. "Your parents thought it would be best that you'd stay with them from now on, since their research and work will still take years to finish."

"I-I...have to...go?"

Lynn patted her hand comfortingly, obviously knowing the young blonde felt surprised and distressed. "It's for the best..."

"B-but..."

Was that a tear?

Was she crying?

Why?

"I...I don't want to go..."

Why was she crying?

The principal sighed in regret. "Your father already asked that all of your transcripts be processed and your sign-out papers filled up. It pains me to see a good student go, but you're officially no longer a student of _Heiomachi Junior High_."

"Oh..." the blonde sighed, lowering her head. Another tear rolled down her cheek. '_I'm transferring again...I...I don't want to...I like it here...' _

"We better get going..." announced Sean, while taking the necessary papers from the Principal. "There's still things we need to do...we are leaving in three days after all,"

Miyu gasped and snapped her head up. She stared at the man in utter shock. "Sunday? We are leaving on Sunday!"

Why the hell was she crying!

Lynn nodded gravely. "I know this is all so sudden..." she gave the blonde a comforting hug. "I know this is hard..."

Miyu nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I-I understand..."

'_No...No...I don't...'_

"Well Kouzuki-san, it was a real pleasure to have had you in our institution." The principal stood up and bowed. "Perhaps one day, you'll come again and pay us all a visit..."

Miyu could only nod.

'_Perhaps...'_

**_...Room 102 – Class 2-1..._**

"Now, if you'll cross-multiply both fractions –" 

The door slid open, once again interrupting Ms. Mizuno's math class.

"Miyu, good, you're—oh...who are you?" the teacher's question caught the attention of everybody.

Sean stepped in, eyed the quiet class blankly before turning towards the teacher. "I'm here to collect Ms. Miyu's belongings." He scanned the room for an empty seat, which he quickly found. Without much of a word, he strode into the room, ignoring whispers that began to buzz in the room.

"Miyu's—who are you again?" Ms. Mizuno followed the man down the row. "I demand what is going on!"

Sean could have cared less, as he began taking Miyu's red book bag off the hook and began to place all her belongings inside the bag.

"Where is my student?" Ms. Mizuno tapped her ruler against Miyu's desk angrily, obviously expecting an answer. "It would do well if you'd just answer me,"

After another minute of total silence, with the occasional whispering from the students, Sean closed the bag with a resounding 'click'. Standing up right, he maneuvered himself around the tiny desk and slowly back towards the door. "If you'd follow me ma'am,"

Frowning, Ms. Mizuno followed. She sent her class a warning glare, which made them all quiet, before following the man.

"_Where's Miyu?"_

"_Oh Kami-sama...did she get expelled!"_

"_Do you think something happened!"_

"_Shhhh! I can't hear what they are saying!" _

"_Shhhhhh!"_

They all quieted down as their teacher stood by the open door, her back in clear view. Though everything became dead silent as muffled crying could be heard from outside.

Kanata leaned forward, obvious worry written all over his face.

What was going on?

"Oh..." Ms. Mizuno took a surprised step back. "I see..." she shook her head sadly. The conversation was muffled and nobody could hear anything clearly. "...I'll see you around Miyu...take care...good bye..."

Ms. Mizuno stepped back into the classroom and closed the door. Sighing sadly, she bowed her head. _'That's bad...' _

"Ms. Mizuno..." Santa tentatively spoke up. "What just happened?"

"Where's Miyu?" asked Nanami.

Their teacher returned back to her desk and sat down, obviously troubled by the new revelation. It was always hard to let a student go. "Ah well...you see..."

"Did something happen?"

"Miyu's parents took her out of the school today. Apparently...she'll be joining then in America."

Why did it seem like the whole world just stopped? Kanata could only wonder.

* * *

Review... 


End file.
